future turtles
by ironhide's wife
Summary: what if it was Leonardo that disappeared instead of Donatello in same as it never was and the woman that Leonardo loved wanted to slap him and have nothing to do with him? read inside to find out


Future Turtles

Chapter 1

Over thirty years ago Leonardo vanished with no explanation before The Utrom Shredder took control of the world and created different labour camps but if a person is under the age of eighteen they were held in a prison for under age workers. I was in my cell with four other girls holding our knees hoping that our friends will rescue us then the cell door opened and Bishop took me by the arm and dragged me down to the lab where medical tests were conducted on me before I was sent to a intercourse camp for teenage girls where I was placed in a cell with four other eighteen year old girls. I formed a friendship with them and they told me that their names were Amelia, Annabella, Leona and Danielle then during the night the guards left the doors and gates open which was our escape so we slowly walked down all the corridors to a huge exercise yard where we finally found but as the guards were about to attack a very familiar weapon flew through the air before a figure appeared and knocked the guards unconscious before turning to the five of us "hey Anna miss me?" Raph asked placing his Sais back on his belt smiling.

Amelia, Annabella, Leona and Danielle were very shocked to see a mutated turtle like Raphael but I was so happy to see him again so I got to my feet and ran to him "you have no idea how much I missed you and the others Raph now we need to get Amelia, Annabella, Leona and Danielle somewhere safe" I said before we ran as fast as we could.

We came to Central Park when my legs buckled next to Master Splinter's grave. I looked at the grave when I started sobbing "I wish the family was still together" I whispered then a hand appeared on my shoulder. I looked to see who the hand belonged to and saw Michelangelo with concern written on his face before he came to my level and he embraced me "Mikey you have no idea how much I missed you and the others" I sobbed clinging to Mikey for dear life "it's ok Anna no-one can hurt you now come on let's get you someplace safe" Mikey replied while taking me into his arms before noticing Raph and the girls behind him "I take it that you rescued these girls because they have no place to go well more the merrier is what I say and thanks for going back to the camp Raph" Mikey said allowing me to sleep in his muscled arms.

I woke in my room down in the lair making me feel very safe and secure knowing that my family that was alive and in New York were in the lair. As the months went by I retrained myself in Ninjitsu also teaching the girls everything that I had been taught when it came to Ninjitsu and keeping myself hidden from anyone but wearing a plain poncho to hide myself when out to make sure that The Shredder did not find me. One day I was in the park keeping Master Splinter's grave tidy something behind me snapped so I spun around to see Leonardo smiling. I felt my eyes widen with shock as I stepped towards Leo "where have you been during this madness with The Shredder and while I was locked up in his underage workers prison then an intercourse camp?" I screamed "I-I just had to think about things but I was only going to be gone for ten years not over thirty years and I am so sorry that you were put in a prison and a camp" Leonardo explained which made me become furious and I slapped him across the face "I had to brake myself out of that awful place and all you can say is that you are sorry what happened to you Leonardo?" I asked.

Chapter 2

A helicopter flew overhead to find the two of us standing in the park so I grabbed my hidden gun and shot it down before grabbing Leonardo's wrist pulling him back to the lair secret entrance where our argument continued. Mikey and Danni were playing video games; Raph and Amelia were punching the bags while Don and Annabella were in the lab when they heard me yelling at Leo.

I walked to the ladder leading to my room and I placed a foot on a rung of the ladder and a hand on the bars either side then Leo grabbed one of my wrists "Anna I am going to answer your question I have become a very irresponsible leader who does not deserve a beautiful and headstrong woman such as yourself" Leonardo said but I just glared at him then climbed up the ladder and went into my room starting to feel very torn between my duties as a leader and my relationship with Leonardo and looked at the group photograph on my bedroom wall of our family and friends hanging on the wall.

At that moment I decided to go to the Realm of Dreams to get Splinter's advice because ever since his death he spent all his time in the Realm of Dreams and he was very surprised to see me "Sensei I need your advice because Leonardo has returned and I still love him but I still want to be the leader" I said but before Master Splinter could respond I felt that I was pulled back to the lair and when I opened my eyes and looked behind me I saw that my Ex-boyfriend James was behind me "please leave me alone James because I know what you are going to say well it won't work because I will never forgive Leonardo for abandoning us for thirty years" I said as I stood up and faced him "Anna you need to be a little more loving towards Leonardo because he is not used to the world that we are" James said "you should keep your nose out of my business where it does not concern you" I said feeling very angry with James.

My glare told James to leave my room which he did silently when I faced the other direction but I had my back to the door so when more footsteps came into my room and I felt hands on my shoulders I put my hands on top, kicked behind, ducking swinging whoever it was on the floor and on their back but when I saw who I had flipped I felt very guilty because I realized that I had flipped Leonardo. I helped helped him to his feet feeling very guilty for my actions then I saw the love shining in his chocolate brown eyes and I realized that I still loved him "Leo where were you all these years because we all thought that you were no longer with us? and no excuses" I said. Leo sighed before taking my hands into his "I was in the same facility that you and the others were but I was kept separate from the girls in the building but I never ever stopped think about you and I want you to keep this to show my love for you" Leo said picking something up wrapped in a white sheet then gave it to me then I unwrapped the sheet to reveal something that I was not expecting.

Chapter 3  
The item turned out to Leo's right katana with an engraving on it "Anna I know that I have not been there for you but I want you to know that I loved you with all my heart and I would never dream or dare on harming you physically, mentally and emotionally and I hope that when we meet again you won't be too angry with me" I looked at Leo, put the katana on the floor before throwing my arms around Leo's neck with tears in my eyes.

Leo put his arms around my waist "I am glad that you are not angry with me anymore" Leo whispered in my ear.

Author comments: this is my first fiction so please be gentle


End file.
